The mission of Pharmacoanalytical Laboratory (PAL) is to provide intellectual and analytical support to basic, translational and clinical scientists. For basic science investigators, the PAL assists in the development of discoveries from the "test tube" to potential clinical modalities. Potential anticancer or diagnostic agents derived from laboratory concepts are further developed using in vitro and in vivo models developed with intellectual support from the PAL. For clinicians, the PAL provides analytical and pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamics support to further understand the underlying mechanisms that may influence clinical outcome. In an effort to meet these needs, the PAL has acquired the capacity to develop specific analytical and biologically-based techniques to support basic, translational and clinically-based efforts. This includes the development of highly sensitive quantification methods by using ELISA- and liquid chromatography tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS)-based technology. LC-MS/MS-based technology can minimize the amount of sample volume required, thus allowing serial drug analysis in pediatric populations and even in small animals. In addition, the PAL has developed methods using LC-MS/MS to determine intracellular concentration nucleosides and their anabolites that include the activated component, the triphosphate nucleotides. These techniques can also be used to analyze intracellular nucleotide pools to study cellular mechanisms that lead to nucleoside resistance. In addition, the PAL collaborates in the design of clinical protocols having a pharmacokinetic component and evaluates the results of human pharmacokinetic studies. Despite these developments, the PAL has maintained and enhanced its core analytical capacity using HPLC-based assays utilizing UV and fluorescence detection. These assays are reliable analytical capabilities that can support clinical protocols that mandate drug level determinations. The PAL fosters an environment to enhance collaboration between basic, translational and clinical scientists.